unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is a student of Wellston High and one of the main protagonists in unORDINARY. She was once the strongest student in Wellston and held the prestigious titles of Queen of Wellston, and later Ace of Wellston, until she lost her ability. She is the best friend of main protagonist John Doe. Appearance Prior to John's arrival, Seraphina lacked the green streaks in her magenta hair and overall had a respectable appearance. She would wear her long, hip-length hair in a ponytail, and had her attire in order, wearing her jacket properly, doing her tie accordingly, and had her shirt buttoned all the way to the top button. Her uniform had no to few wrinkles in the past. At some point after meeting John, Seraphina cut her hair short and started using hair extensions regularly. Her outfit is notably more disheveled than before, most of her clothing full of wrinkles as she does not care about how she is perceived anymore. Her thought bubbles are the same magenta color as her hair, and her eyes glow sky-blue when using her ability. Gallery Personality Seraphina has a rather relaxed personality and doesn't really care for much; she often finds herself bored due to how good she is at everything. However, she can get very assertive with people who get into her business, going so far as freezing time around them. Around John, however, Seraphina tends to be playfully sarcastic, though she does look up to her "crippled" friend. In the past, Seraphina always strove to be perfect in the eyes of others and did not tolerate anyone getting in her way, but she did harbor doubts on the purpose of being perfect. After meeting John, she realized that it doesn't matter what others think of her and stopped trying to be perfect. After she lost her ability, Seraphina initially kept her calm, nonchalant visage. However, she was privately worried about when or rather if her ability would return. After John was beat up right in front of her and she was powerless to stop it, she stated to him that she is starting to understand what he goes through as a cripple. When the entire student body of Wellston turned on her, she finally broke down and admitted that she is scared of her ability being permanently gone, revealing that she ties her worth as a human being to her ability. Despite her overwhelming odds, Seraphina has taken steps to improve herself and is learning how to live like a cripple. History Perfection As a grade-school student, Seraphina, like many high-tiers, was trained in the ways of self-defense and was assigned an instructor at the request of her parents. Once her ability started to develop, however, she began to focus on honing her nigh-unstoppable ability, Time Manipulation. Her power and intelligence allowed Seraphina to enroll in the most prestigious school in the area, Wellston. At Wellston, Seraphina was always viewed as the ideal student; she was not only the most powerful student, but also the valedictorian of the school. But due to her flawless reputation, those around her, including her parents, placed high expectations on her. She always felt pressured to be perfect and worked hard to please everyone, except herself. If she did anything imperfect, her peers would criticize her behind her back, but she would try to ignore what they had to say about her. First Day Seraphina was present when John introduced himself to the class. She and every other student in the classroom shunned John when he admitted that he was a cripple.Chapter 7 While John found himself cornered by Crail and Lin to be "educated" on his position in the school hierarchy, Seraphina ignored John's pleas for help. The cripple sarcastically "thanked" Seraphina for just standing there.Chapter 19 On the same day, Seraphina wanted a slice of Wellston's famous Triple Chocolate Cake and forced John to give her last slice. John initially refused, but Seraphina threatened to use her ability to take it by force. In defiance of her bullying, John pretended to hand the cake over, dropping it in the process, which prompted Seraphina to beat him and break down emotionally.Chapter 20 Project Partners In class, Seraphina was thinking about why John made her emotionally unstable at that moment, while the teacher was assigning a project. John and Seraphina were forced to be partners for a three-part literature project, much to the reluctance of both parties. Seraphina decided that she would complete the project alone, and John would merely read directly from her note cards during the presentation. However, John refused and chose to do his own work as well.Chapter 36 During the presentation, John proceeded to improvise most of the presentation by fabricating information, resulting in him and Seraphina receiving a B-. Enraged with her below-perfect score, Seraphina stormed out of the classroom while John followed. At the library, John suggested establishing a stronger rapport, but Seraphina was still angered by her grade and threatened to make his life a hell on earth. John was completely unfazed and surprised Seraphina with his defiance as he introduced to her the concept that instead of living for her reputation, she should do as she wished, just as he did.Chapter 37 With the second part of the project, this time on Spearshake's McBetch, looming over them, both decided to head to the library to work. Despite their arguments and John's inability to interpret Spearshake, their efforts resulted in an A-. John was more than happy with this, but Seraphina was not pleased with her below-perfect grade. This left John wondering why she was never satisfied.Chapter 38 Overhearing two girls criticizing Seraphina, John stepped in to defend her, but the girls started beating him up. Moved by John's selflessness, Seraphina stepped in to protect him from further harm. Unfortunately, John was already injured and needed to go to the infirmary. ] It was not until the third part of the project, when Seraphina and John were working on Julio and Romiette, that John became more diligent with his work and asked Seraphina for help interpreting the some of the lines. On the day of the presentation, John's overly serious demeanor caught the attention of Seraphina, prompting her to ask what was wrong. John responded that he disliked the judgmental attitude of other students and apologized for all the flack she got due to his actions. Seraphina accepted his apology and stated he was the most persistent partner that she had ever had. The duo proceeded to receive a perfect score on that part of the project. However, they only received an A- on the overall assignment, to Seraphina's mild disappointment. Despite that, John convinced a reluctant Seraphina to celebrate with a drink at Woaba Boba.Chapter 39 Plot Beginning Seraphina is first seen on the roof of the school playing a game on her phone before receiving a text from John to keep him company in the infirmary. Once Seraphina arrived, she made to leave and promised not to wait for him after school. Seraphina stayed with her powerless friend, however, and the two spent their time playing Slappy Pig; despite his best efforts, John's final score of 187 was no match for Seraphina's 212. As the duo argued about the legitimacy of Seraphina's score, they were interrupted the room started rumbling.Chapter 4 The infuriated Doctor Darren began to leave to investigate the racket, but not before giving John a stern warning to stay. John had no intentions to stay however and left the infirmary with Seraphina as soon as the doctor was gone. Once the duo got out of the infirmary, however, the first person they encountered was Gavin]; fortunately, Seraphina took Gavin out and John got out without a scratch. The two then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for.Chapter 5 While the two were enjoying their drinks, John recalls how he threw Gavin out of the window much to Seraphina's amusement. After John finished his story, Seraphina expressed to him that constantly living on the edge like that would be exciting, but he disagreed. After hearing John complain about the world being violent, Seraphina explained to John that there is no need to waste time talking to weaklings when they can easily be overpowered. John disagreed, and the two remained silent until the news reported that EMBER's newest victim, X-Static was killed. Despite the good works performed by X-Static, Seraphina and many others believed that people like him should mind their own business. John attempted to defend the vigilante's altruistic actions but was cut off by Seraphina's question: "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?"Chapter 6 Kovoro Mall Sometime after on a weekend, Seraphina was at John's house at 2 pm calling him. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Unfortunately for John, Seraphina was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves.Chapter 8 to teleport in front of Levani.]] After shopping for clothes and buying a "LAME" shirt from Andy's Fashion Boutique, John noticed an ability gauge and wanted Seraphina to try it out. Seraphina agreed after enough begging from John; however, Levani's threats on the Ability Gauge Vendor held up the line forcing John to intervene. Seraphina stood by John's side as he called security and witnessed the vendor giving Levani her refund. The grateful vendor then gauged Seraphina and gave her a teddy bear. Chapter 9 ] By the time he and Seraphina left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to another station. Along the way, Seraphina told John to look at the bright side of that day's battle, and John mentioned that the teddy should be named after him. Their conversation was cut short however when John somehow sensed an assailant and ran off with Sera. Unfortunately, John and Seraphina got cornered by the assailant, but John was able to locate the assailant by throwing his recently bought "LAME" shirt onto the attacker. This gave Seraphina the opportunity to attack the assailant and get herself and John away to the bus station.Chapter 11 "]] Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Seraphina asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded: "I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?" Initially, Seraphina was going to go back to the dorms, but John convinced her to stay the night. While John was preparing dinner, Seraphina found the copy of the infamous book Unordinary and was intrigued by it. After revealing that the book was written by his father, W. H. Doe, John let her borrow it despite the risk of possessing such a cursed book. In the early hours of the next morning, Seraphina remained sleeping until John came back with their breakfast. While eating breakfast, Seraphina noticed that John was abnormally quiet and attempted to pry, but John simply yelled that he was fine. Despite John's apologizes, Seraphina saw it best to leave him alone and left. As soon as she reached the dorms, she encountered a rather angry Elaine.Chapter 12 Turf War ] Elaine was not happy to hear that her roommate was at a cripple's house and began scolding Seraphina, but didn't get to finish because she was frozen in time. After warning Elaine not to mess with her business, Seraphina released her roommate, walked into her room, and received an apology from John in the form of a text as well as a warning to keep Unordinary out of sight. As Seraphina was about to start reading the forbidden book, Arlo walked in told her that Agwin High School challenged Wellston to a Turf War. Even though Seraphina didn't want to participate, she joined after hearing that Remi was unable to make it.Chapter 13 Seraphina was later seen in the train texting on her way to the battlefield. When Team Wellston arrived onto the battlefield, Seraphina realized that Wellston instigated the Turf War on Agwin and not the other way around. Once Arlo (re)introduced Seraphina to Broven, the opposing King began to fear the inevitable loss that would befall him.Chapter 14 Seraphina remained on the sidelines with the rest of her team during Blyke's battle against Gou. While spectating Blyke's battle against Rein, Seraphina called Blyke back to get himself healed knowing that the Jack would have died if she didn't call him back.Chapter 16 During Arlo's battle against Rein, Seraphina watched in horror as the King began to strangle his opponent. Taking matters into her own hands, Seraphina stopped Arlo from suffocating Rein by shattering his Barrier .Chapter 17 Seraphina's actions prompted Arlo to investigate John. Investigation Back at school, Seraphina was on the roof playing games and recalling her past before getting a text from John to eat lunch together. On her way down to meet John, Seraphina heard everybody whisper about her, but unlike her previous self, she didn't care. The next day, at the dorms, Seraphina was reading Unordinary before she needed to step out for some fresh air, leaving the book on her bed. As she was going out, Elaine offered some fresh-squeezed orange juice which she accepted for later. As she was walking outside, Seraphina thought to more about the premise of the book and realized how there is one glaring similarity that the strong can influence society. Unfortunately, due to Seraphina accidentally leaving Unordinary on her bed in plain sight, it was eventually discovered by Elaine.Chapter 21 Later that day, John was on the rooftop with Seraphina with the former being nervous about report cards coming later that Friday. Even worse for John, Seraphina admitted that she will be unable to return Unordinary. After berating Seraphina for her carelessness, John asked her what she was going to do next. Despite John's protests, Seraphina promised to keep authorities from tracing the book back to him. Reluctantly, John let Seraphina handle the situation.Chapter 22 John then asked her for her opinions on Unordinary. While Seraphina initially thought that the book's premise was absurd, she admitted that she did not fully understand the content and asked John to clarify. To answer Seraphina's question, John explained how everyone must be protected as everyone has something valuable as well as his admiration for the vigilantes working their way to make that ideal a reality. Seraphina apologised for her carelessness and John admitted that he needed a break from the book after reading it too many times anyway.Chapter 22 is crying..."THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND!"]] While Seraphina was reading OFR Ice back at the dorms, Remi stopped by to thank her for substituting as Queen; in return, Seraphina thanked Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulders. While the two were talking, Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted by her bear. Remi told Seraphina that she sensed a weird circuit within the bear and asked Seraphina if she can open the bear up. The two realized that the circuit is a tracking device and that they should be careful; they were powerful, but they were not invincible.Chapter 25 Seraphina was called to the Headmaster's office after Elaine reported her findings to the school administration. After her arrival and their introduction to each other, Nadia began interrogating Seraphina by asking a series of questions. Seraphina figured out a way to get past the detector by deliberately leaving out some details about the event. By doing this, she is technically not lying so Nadia wasn't able to find any info about John giving her Unordinary. Nadia then ceased her interrogation with relief before politely asking Seraphina to leave as she had things to talk to the headmaster about.Chapter 28 After the interrogation, Seraphina texted John to meet her at the school gates. Upon John's arrival, Seraphina told him that she would be leaving for a month. Despite John's concern, Seraphina was nonchalant about the entire situation and promised that everything would be alright once she came back. In the meantime, John had to deal with school life without anyone to protect him.Chapter 28 Suspension About four hours after Seraphina's departure, she texted John that she just got off the plane. reminds her daughter that she is not the only user of Za Warudo.]] Sera's absence proved to be rough for her as her mother vowed to fix her act during her stay at home. Despite the amount of work her mother assigned her, Seraphina still found time to entertain herself with games. While working on an assignment, John texted if she wanted to call, and she accepts. After an awkward greeting from John, Seraphina sent the homework to her forgetful friend and introduced John to a new game that she played, Angry Pigs. Despite John's loss, he was determined to beat Angry Pigs with the weakest material, wood. Seraphina had to terminate the call however since it was 2 AM.Chapter 30 Seraphina texted John later that morning and teased John that she had no school to go to. She expected John to text back, but never got the text from him. John later contacted Seraphina via laptop and told her that his phone broke in a fight. Noticing John's demeanour, Seraphina cheered him up by telling him that phones are replaceable. When she asked about Angry Pigs, John immediately cheered up and told her that he had progressed using only wood and planned to beat the entire game with only wood, with a determination that amused her.Chapter 31 Unfortunately for Seraphina, her maid had reported to her mother about her gaming and texting habits. Narisa reprimanded her daughter for pointless socializing and games and for being such a disgrace like Leilah, much to Seraphina's annoyance and anger. Seraphina was then forced to spend the remainder of her suspension with no phone nor WiFi. Needless to say, she was unable to contact John for quite some time.Chapter 34 During her absence, Seraphina was forced to do many assignments such as book reports. While working on another book report, she fell asleep and dreamed about how she met John. Unfortunately, when Seraphina woke up, her maid came to inform her that her father had set up an interview for an internship with NXGen Research Facility for the next day and she had to gather information on the company to prepare for it.Chapter 39 True Colours According to her maid, Seraphina's application was rejected by NXGen.Chapter 47 Monster After weeks of oppression from Narisa, Seraphina decided to stand up to her mother by telling her that her behaviour was unacceptable, that she would no longer follow her orders, and wanted to take a flight back to Wellston early. When her mother tried to slap her with Time Manipulation, Seraphina countered it, thanks to her higher ability level. Then after adding that she wanted a first-class ticket, she walked out of the room triumphantly, leaving Narisa speechless.Chapter 51 Later, Seraphina was seen arriving at the airport and taking a taxi to Wellston.Chapter 53 Once she arrived in Wellston, Seraphina waited at John's porch and saw her friend angrily throw his backpack. Initially happy to see him after her long suspension, Seraphina's happiness soon turned to worry as she saw the normally confident John broke into "'a thousand pieces.'" Curious and concerned with what had happened during her absence, Seraphina took John inside to rest before calling Elaine.Chapter 57 While John was resting on the couch, Seraphina in a joking manner, put a cup of ice-cold water on his neck, surprising the resting teen, causing John to freak out and move his injured arm (causing a jolt of pain). Seraphina then told the now-conscious John that she will be crashing with him and that Elaine was coming to heal him. Before Elaine arrived, however, Seraphina asked about John's emotionally distraught state, but he simply dodged the question and told her that he didn't want her to see him in a defeated state and that everything will go back to normal. When Elaine arrived at John's house, Seraphina forgave her for ratting out about Unordinary. While John was getting healed, Seraphina spent her time unpacking. By the time Seraphina finished unpacking, she noticed that Elaine was already gone and that John was not fully healed. Even though John claimed that the Healer had to leave in a hurry, she wondered why she had to leave without saying bye.Chapter 58 Aftermath For the remainder of her suspension, Seraphina stayed in John's house. While waiting for John to arrive home, Seraphina got to meet the infamous author, William H. Doe. While W. H. Doe was confused with Seraphina being in his son's house, she explains that she was suspended because of his work, Unordinary. However, she remained nonchalant as she was going back to the dorms at 4:00 pm that Friday. When Mr. Doe asked Sera who was stronger, she chuckled and said: "That's a good one-."Chapter 62 Seraphina remained in John's house while both father and son discussed the latter's situation, privately, and helped John do his homework once the two Does came inside.Chapter 63 During a game of poker, William and John were able to bluff out Seraphina, causing her to become vocally frustrated with the game; to help her get better at poker, William gave her a tip that other player's perception of her is as important the cards in her hand. Part way through the next game, William forfeited and left John and Seraphina to continue. After losing to John, Seraphina not only was upset about losing the game but began to think about how John's normally expressive behavior was unreadable.Chapter 64 The next morning, William decided to go for a jog after his son left and asked Seraphina if she wanted to join. She refused. Later that morning, Seraphina and William went out to grab some sandwiches. As they were walking back to John's house, Seraphina asked what was the inspiration behind Unordinary, and William answered with a short overview of his struggles as a cripple and his altruistic demeanor. William also revealed to Seraphina that John was a troubled boy and that the book was the best way to get to him. He then thanked Seraphina for protecting his son in such a rough environment, but Seraphina responded: "He takes care of himself just fine." Chapter 65 After William left, John asked Seraphina if she was excited to go back to school, but she responded that she would have preferred to be expelled and do whatever she wanted. John, however, told his friend that nothing good can come if someone as powerful as she had such a stain on her record, only to find out that she was joking.Chapter 66 Rage At 1:47 PM the next day, after she finished preparing for her return to Wellston, Seraphina had two hours to kill before her suspension ended and decided to go to Woaba Boba.Chapter 67 After purchasing her drink, Seraphina was approached by a blonde-haired woman asking her for the time. While helping the woman, Seraphina felt a weird feeling that made her drop her phone and left her hands shaking. She continued walking off however only to barely avoid a van that nearly ran-over her. The driver and the passengers within the van tried to take her inside the van in the facade of going to the hospital, but Seraphina insisted that she was fine. She soon realized that she was being tricked when she was injected by a man who had sneaked up behind her. She managed to defeat all her captors and tried to interrogate one but was stabbed in the back.Chapter 68 Seraphina was shocked at first but quickly recovered, using her Time Manipulation to send the woman flying through the air. She then ripped out the knife, froze time around her stab wound, and used the knife to take down the remaining assailants. However, as soon as the attackers were down, the wound unfroze and begins bleeding again. Unable to repair her wounds, Seraphina knew that she needed help, so she limped through town all the way to John's house. Wary that the attackers could potentially be following her, Seraphina threatened a man who tried to help her. She managed to make it back to John’s house and collapsed, only to be found by a horrified John.Chapter 69 Seraphina remained unconscious while John called Arlo and Elaine who then healed her and was taken to a bed to rest. However, the same van from earlier approached John’s house, and one of its passengers managed to distract Arlo, Elaine, and John long enough for another captor to kidnap Seraphina. Before the kidnapper could escape, Arlo trapped them in a Barrier. However, the kidnapper held a knife to Seraphina’s throat and threatened to kill her if Arlo didn’t take down the Barrier.Chapter 72 Seraphina was still unconscious during her rescue,Chapter 73 and the argument between Arlo and JohnChapter 74. Elaine worried that they should go to the hospital and report the incident to the authorities. Arlo agreed with her course of action, but John suggested an alternative: to take her to Doctor Darren, talk to Headmaster Vaughn, and keep the authorities out of it. By the time the three had fallen asleep, Seraphina had woken up, groggy, sick, and confused about recent events. She realized that she was not feeling well and ran to the bathroom to vomit. When John checked on her, Seraphina realized that she was still dizzy and couldn't use her ability after trying it on an alarm clock. Elaine and Arlo followed Seraphina and John into the bedroom, much to her confusion, but John happily explained why the school King and Healer were present.Chapter 75 John managed to get the cranky Doctor Darren to arrange a meeting time for Seraphina and the two went to see him thirty minutes later. After running some tests on the Doctor assured the Ace that her abilities would be back in four days; if not, she would have to visit the infirmary again. While Seraphina was concerned about her temporary life a cripple, John assured her that nobody will notice in those four days...Chapter 76 He would be very wrong. Secrets doesn't mean the end of the Jojo References.]] Upon her return to school, many of the students were talking about the rumors about the Ace's suspension, though they were still fearful of her presence as they were before her suspension. However, not everything was the same for Seraphina; during an escapade from class, Seraphina complained about her cracked screen and found her gaming performance declining. When John came up to ask how her day went, Seraphina stated that nothing was different, though she had no doubt that somebody will find out about her ability's condition. Yet, she was not worried about getting found out and maintained her nonchalant behavior, until John warned her about people becoming crueler, once the strong fall. Outwardly, she heeded his advice but John's difference in behavior did not elude her.Chapter 77 While Seraphina was walking along the hallway, she saw a student, Brea, bullying Evie. Initially, she was going to ignore the two but she ultimately decides to intervene; she saves the student by grabbing Brea's wrist. She orders the girl to return back to her class while she warns the bully to "stop wasting other people's time". Seraphina then lets go of her arm & starts to walk away. Brea, now angry at Seraphina for defending the girl who's weaker than her, attacks her from behind. Seraphina, in panic, shields herself from the attack, but when she feels no pain, it was then she finds herself inside of Arlo's barrier. Arlo traps Brea inside his barrier, forcing her to apologize. Brea in fear apologizes to Seraphina with Arlo reminding everyone that they will all have to answer to him if he sees anyone overstepping their boundaries. Arlo then tells Seraphina that they have to talk. While inside a room, Arlo reprimands Seraphina of her actions------about her always being on the rooftop skipping classes & defending those weaker than her. She just scoffs off his "lecture", saying that she would rather have her mom lecturing her. Arlo then tells her not to blow up her cover about the fact that she temporarily lost her ability. Seraphina, having enough of being manipulated by other people, demands an answer from him as to why he would protect her when he could just let the other students ruin her while sitting comfortably on his throne. Arlo then tells her that since she's higher in ranking than he is, he will watch her back until she recovers, hiding the fact that John actually threatens him that he'll come after him if he sees even a single scratch on her, leaving him with absolutely no choice but to obey. Seraphina, not believing on his statement, walks out of the room. While she's on her way towards the girls' dormitory, she sees that her phone has so many missed calls from Fyora, wondering as to why she would call her even during school hours. She then scrolls down her phone only to find that she got a call to Arlo. She wonders as to why John would call Arlo after calling Elaine on the day of the incident. She then realizes that John's story doesn't add up, knowing that Arlo would never spend his time "tagging along" with Elaine and that he values his time unless Arlo has something to benefit from it. Remembering a broken John, she threatens Arlo in her mind that she will come after him if he ever hurt John.Chapter 81 interrogates Seraphina.]] In the girl's dormitory that night, Seraphina decides to call her maid Fyora for all the missed calls initially thought that the maid was calling her on the request of her mother. However, Fyora called to warn Seraphina about Keon.Chapter 85 Four days had passed since she saw Dr. Darren and her ability did not return. While she was on her way to see the doctor, her head was struck by a rock, leaving a bloody wound on her headChapter 86; the girl responsible injuring her apologized for "missing the shot," and Seraphina simply dismissed it as no big deal. She made her way to the infirmary to have her injury fixed and ran into John, who was recovering from his tussle against Mardin and Zeke. John was not at all pleased to see Seraphina wounded and was even less pleased to see Seraphina's nonchalant reaction to the entire situation. However, before John could properly reprimand her, Seraphina pointed out his current behavior and asked what happened between him and Arlo.Chapter 87 Once John admitted that Arlo had tricked him, Seraphina angrily cursed the King of Wellston and vowed to make him pay. John had fallen asleep, Seraphina was called by the doctor regarding her test results.Chapter 88 Unfortunately, she was told that the drug that sedated her ability was still in full effect, and Dr. Darren had to send her results to the hospital.Chapter 90 Seraphina then left the infirmary to Headmaster Vaughn's office in order to meet with Keon, but on her way, she bumped into Arlo and threatened to end him if he got close to John again.Chapter 89 ] Later that day, Seraphina was called into the office by Headmaster Vaughn in order to see Keon and Nadia, who had arrived on campus to discuss the effects of Unordinary on the god-tier. Once the interrogation began, Seraphina answered most of her questions truthfully, and even told her interrogators that she had lost her ability after she had prematurely returned from her suspension. However, Keon knew that Seraphina was forbidden from stepping onto campus grounds and suspected that she stayed somewhere else. Seraphina attempted to tell half-truths in hopes to avoid Nadia's Lie Detection, but once Keon had heard that she stayed with a friend, he began to force Seraphina to say the friend's name. After the Headmaster gave Seraphina permission to say the anonymous friend's name, she answered, "John". Keon recognized the name and began to press Seraphina about Unordinary and eventually got her to break. Nadia managed to pick out Seraphina's lies and Keon ended the interrogation; Seraphina had broken down and revealed that she was indeed open to the ideals of Unordinary. After leaving the Headmaster's office, Seraphina began to worry that she managed to drag John into an unfavourable situation and began to walk down the hallway. She took notice of some students eyeing her with contempt as opposed to fear like they usually did. However, the other students were the least of her problems because she found herself pushed down the stairs by Juni...the same girl who had thrown a rock at her. With her leg sprained and her arm injured, Seraphina attempted to limp back to the infirmary, but Remi saw the limping Ace and help her on the way to the infirmary.Chapter 91 Remi was concerned about Seraphina and began to ask her questions regarding her injuries. It was not long before Remi discovered that the Ace had lost her ability. Though Remi tried to ask Seraphina for more details and expressed her worries regarding the loss of Time Manipulation, the Ace was unwilling to answer more questions since she had just returned from an interrogation. After Remi left, John had entered and realized that the green-haired-bun girl was behind all of Seraphina's injuries. Tough Seraphina managed to crack a joke, telling John that he looked just like Darren, she soon began to worry and told John that she revealed her connection to John to Keon. Yet, despite everything that happened, John comforts Seraphina and told her that everything will be alright.Chapter 92 Change 's attempt to land a Falcon Punch failed miserably.]] Two days later, John complained about his constrained dorm life to Seraphina, but they were met with a crowd of people, huddling around the billboard. To their horror, news had gone around that Seraphina was powerless, and everyone in the school knew. Now that both John and the former ace were being targeted, John attempted to escort Seraphina to safety, but Crail and Skrev gave chase, determined to take the two cripples down. But before the two bullies could do any harm, John managed to fend off both Crail and Skrev without the aid of an ability and continued to run, only to throw himself in the way of Krolik's Lazor that was aimed towards Seraphina, who had not noticed it coming until John pushed her out of the way. Weakened, John was vulnerable to a well-placed Strong Punch from Crail and was downed, unable to defend himself. Despite the overwhelming odds, Seraphina shoved Crail and stood between the bullies and John. Determined to continue protecting Seraphina, John managed to stand up, but the fight was already diffused by Blyke.Chapter 101 has been noticed by Seraphina-sama.]] Seraphina thanked the Jack for his intervention, and a flustered Blyke told her "it was no big deal" before dashing off to class with a smile on his face. Seraphina and John then managed to make their way to the infirmary, and for the first time in her life, the once god-tier realized what it was like to be powerless against unfavourable odds. She had felt powerless and was betrayed by all the students, because of a simple bulletin board. John told Seraphina that many weaker students, especially those at the bottom would take the opportunity to fight back if given the chance, thinking of himself as he said this. Though Seraphina looked bleak and gloomy, John attempted to cheer her up, telling her that her condition was only temporary.Chapter 102 is here to "denounce the evils of truth and love."]] The next morning, John met up with Seraphina and comforted her to not think too much about her lost ability. Unbeknownst to them both, Zeke was behind them, hoping to ambush them in front of Wellston's student body and declare himself the Godslayer. As Zeke had the two beaten and bruised, Arlo had taken notice, and for the first time in front of the student body, the King had lost his temper, and chastised his subjects for wasting their time on Cripples. Once the rest of the students left the hallway, John attempted to get Arlo to help Seraphina to the infirmary, but the once composed Arlo was not in a helpful mood. After reminding Seraphina that she was a cripple and should act like one, Arlo left the two with these foreboding words, "Both of you need to grow up and accept reality."Chapter 106 Arlo's words began to stir up uncertainty within Seraphina, and her current state of powerlessness began to worry her. Though John tried his best to comfort his best friend, her worries began to plague her to the point of uncertainty; she eventually did calm down and fell asleep in the infirmary, not knowing that John planned to get even with Zeke.Chapter 107 However, Seraphina was unable to sleep that night, feeling sorry for herself and her inability to protect herself, but John decides to train Seraphina about self-defense on the school roof,Chapter 110 until another Wellston student forces them both to leave. Though John was less than willing to comply, Seraphina took the path of least resistance, and made her way down, with John reluctantly following suit. While encouraging Seraphina to stay strong, he spots the green-haired bun girl walking down the hallway and excused himself to the infirmary. Seraphina, not knowing John's true intentions, went to class, where she would be under supervision by the teacher.Chapter 110 The loss of her ability continued to take its toll on Seraphina, but she remembered John's words to stay strong. She had had enough; Seraphina stood up from her bed and began to practice what John had taught her on the rooftop that day. Determined to mow through her predicament, Seraphina practiced all night, and even had Elaine punch her to further condition herself. Though she barely slept and ruined her outfit, Seraphina was ready to tackle more self-defense techniques from John. The very next day, John and Seraphina entered the hallway to class as usual, though rumours of Juni's hospitalization began to circulate among the students. Seraphina was initially fearful of this mysterious attacker, thinking herself a potential target, but John assured her that she would not be a target.Chapter 113 Capture With her outfit ruined, Seraphina forced John was forced to go shopping at the Kovoro Mall. There, they purchased new phones, and went clothes shopping, much to John's dismay. When she finally picked out an outfit, John had purchased drinks for them. As the two continued to browse the mall, they noticed the absence of the Ability Gauge Vendor and began to discuss how a bunch of mid-tier thugs managed to best Seraphina, Arlo and, Elaine. Perhaps their biggest question was the drug that was used to wipe Seraphina's ability; how did the mid-tiers acquire such a potent drug? Sadly, neither of them knew the answer, but Seraphina suggested that she would talk to Remi, hoping to find answers.Chapter 114 The next day, Seraphina spoke with Remi regarding the Ability Gauge Vendor as well as the ability nullifying drug; it was during this conversation that Seraphina heard of a drug that amplifies abilities as well as Remi's theory about the two drugs being possessed by EMBER. However, when she spoke with John about her findings, the two friends dismissed the notion of the kidnappers being affiliated with the shadowy organization. Seraphina decided to skip class that day and separated from John until the end of school, but she encountered Hower, who was bullying another student for a bad grade.Chapter 119 Seraphina chose to intervene with Hower's bullying, and despite receiving a minor burn wound from Hower's Heat Palm, she was able to defeat bully, using the self-defense techniques she had practiced. Unfortunately, while Seraphina waited outside for John, Hower would return with backup.Chapter 120 She would later find herself in an abandoned house, with her phone destroyed, and tied to a chair by the bullies.Chapter 121 Now powerless and almost defenseless, Seraphina began to realize the duplicity of the lower tiers and how they only kissed up to her because of her power. She was then given a chance to fight back against Illena and Misa, but was easily defeated. The bullies left her tied up and vowed the reconvene at the same abandoned house the next day.Chapter 122 The bullies reconvened in the abandoned house the next day, and Illena continued to mock Seraphina. Not fully satisfied with last night, Illena proceeded to humiliate Seraphina further and attempted to get the former Ace to say "I am the most worthless student in Wellston, and I will act as such."Chapter 128 Seraphina refused to say those words, and Illena continued to bring physical harm to the point where the other mid-tiers saw her methods as "excessive." Barely conscious, Seraphina was finally rescued by Elaine and Arlo and taken to the infirmary.Chapter 129 The bullying from Illena had left Seraphina completely deflated of any confidence she had left, and she began to understand the reality of her situation as a Cripple. But despite Arlo declaring her powerless and at the bottom of the social hierarchy, she asked the King, wondering why he still took the time to rescue her. Arlo only responded with, "Who knows?" John entered the infirmary soon afterwards and witnessed Seraphina's sorry state. In order to ease her emotional turmoil, John embraced his friend and assured her that he would be there for here. Not long after, Remi and Blyke noisily entered the infirmary to see Isen, who was in the bed next to Seraphina's. When Remi and Blyke mentioned that Isen had been defeated by a masked attacker with multiple abilities, Arlo and John gave Isen a menacing glare, preventing Isen from answering truthfully.Chapter 131 Once Remi and Blyke left the infirmary, Seraphina fell asleep.Chapter 132 Bonus Episodes Introduction Seraphina is introduced by Uru-chan as a super cool person who plays games on her phone. App Store Seraphina teaches Uru-chan how to find fun games: searching "Pigs" on the App Store. Scary Movie After John is scared by a horror movie jump-scare, Seraphina freezes time to take an embarrassing photo of him. Boob Envy Seraphina enviously compares her breasts to Rein's. Levels and Tiers Seraphina is given as an example of a god-tier in the tier descriptions. Powers & Abilities Time Manipulation.jpg|Seraphina freezing time Sera barrier break.jpeg|Seraphina breaking Arlo's barrier Rewind.jpg|Seraphina repairing her arm by manipulating time Sera Prank.jpeg|Sera using her ability to take a picture of a scared John Time Manipulation: Seraphina, as the Ace of Wellston, is known as the strongest ability user in the entire school. She has shown the ability to stop timeChapter 10 and reverse time to a certain extent.Chapter 17 However, as of Chapter 75, Seraphina has been rendered powerless. Physical Abilities Seraphina also appears to be physically strong as she is capable of sending Gavin flying back in his powered-up form, and breaking Arlo's barrier, although this might be augmented by her ability as she moves faster relative to anyone else when in a time-frozen environment, which greatly increases her momentum. She also uses her ability for pranks,Bonus and she is also skilled at games which may have something to do with her ability. Intelligence Seraphina is also extremely intelligent, scoring within the 90% to 100% range on all of her tests. Significant Relationships John .]] John is Seraphina's closest friend at Wellston as well as her source of inspiration. Though the discrepancy between their levels would prevent such a friendship, John and Seraphina share a genuine relationship, with both members caring for each other's well-being. By hanging out with John, Seraphina began to understand the ideologies of Unordinary and even admire the Cripple for his optimism and positive mindset, despite the odds being clearly against him. After losing her ability, Seraphina continues to look up to John and admires his strength. However, Seraphina is, for the most part, unaware of John's past and ability, and John's biggest fear is to have his best friend reject him once she finds out. Elaine Elaine is Seraphina's roommate at the Wellston Dormitories. While Elaine does legitimately care for Seraphina, the real reason she is her roommate is to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Elaine is also extremely intolerant of Seraphina having any associations with John and their newly-developed closeness has put a strain on Seraphina's relationship with her. However, despite Seraphina's loss of ability, Elaine continues to show concern for her roommate, despite her new status as a cripple. Remi Remi is the current queen of Wellston and one of Seraphina's friends. Though Remi is not as close to Seraphina as John is, the two share a deep level of respect. Even after Seraphina lost her abilities, Remi does not view Seraphina as a lesser person, unlike many other students of Wellston. However, Seraphina is unaware of Remi's current occupation as X-Rei. Arlo It is implied that Arlo and Seraphina have been rivals for quite some time, but have put up cordial fronts when dealing with one another.Chapter 23 Lately, however, Arlo's more merciless methods (especially strangling Rein during the Turf Wars) clashed with Seraphina's own methods and put an even bigger strain between them. The strain has only widened since, and Seraphina's loss of ability has driven an even bigger wedge between the two. Narisa At one point, Seraphina was the pride and joy of her mother, but that changed after she befriended John. Seraphina's mother tends to want her daughter to be the best and does not tolerate her current behavior, comparing her to her "failure" of a sister, Leilah. Leilah Leilah is Seraphina's sister. While they have yet to interact within the present storyline, Seraphina appears to care for her sister and does not view her as a failure, unlike her mother. Quotes *(To herself) "I must be stronger than everyone! I must be smarter than everyone! I must be perfect!" * "When you're constantly perfect, it no longer becomes an accomplishment. Perfect becomes an expectation." *"I do everything that's expected of me. But what do I get in return?" *(thinking about her first encounter with John) "Then this kid showed up." *(To John) "I work so hard every single day! You think you can just waltz in and humiliate me like this?!" *(To John) "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" *(To Gavin) "Don't waste my time." *(To John) "There’s no need to argue with a weakling to prove a point." *(To Narisa mom) "Oh, and I only fly first class. After all, I ''am ''your daughter." Notes & Trivia * Seraphina was jealous of Rein's bust size. * She likes pig-themed games such as Slappy Pig and Angry Pigs as she thinks that pigs are cool; when uru-chan asked her how to find cool games, she searched "Pigs". * The name Seraphina comes from the word seraph, which is an angel of the highest order. * Sera's present hair was supposed to be completely purple. When Uru-chan drew her for the first time, she was playing around with effects and accidentally blotched some green into her hair. She thought it looked cool, so she kept it. uru-chan's tweet on Feb 24, 2018 * Originally, as shown in a draft he posted on Twitter, it was she, not Remi, who challenged Arlo for the last piece of cake. * Her birthday is on 12th September. Cameos * In Chapter 77 of walkingnorth's webtoon [http://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/always-human/list?title_no=557 Always Human], John and Seraphina were seen kissing in Starclimber Station.Always Human * In Episode 21 of Quimchee's webtoon [http://m.webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/list?title_no=986 I Love Yoo], John and Seraphina were waiting in line to play a game of Fabio Kart.I Love Yoo * In Episode 18 of VivianDarlin's webtoon Kind Of Confidential, Seraphina was seen on the TV at the Train Intercharge Station, talking about Skyboy's disappearance.Kind of Confidential * In My Dear Chibis - 1 of lifelight's webtoon My Dear Cold-Blooded King, Seraphina was seen talking with Lyra and Mei about ships.My Dear Cold-Blooded King References }} Navigation Discussions SaveSave Category:Characters Category:Females Category:God-tier Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Queen Category:Wellston Private High School